The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Curse: Chp1 Aftermath
by ResourcefulDreamer
Summary: With Malefor's defeat, the Dragon realms is finally safe from his wrath but as time goes on, Spyro and Cynder start to feel uneasy and Sparx isn't helping either. The two enter Warfang and meet some foreign dragons but they're convinced the heroes bring misfortune to others after a sudden attack from a familiar face. Has Malefor left a curse on them all? Rated T to be safe.
1. After Math

**The Legend of SPYRO:**

_**Malefor's Curse**_

**Chapter one:**

**The After Math**

The cold breeze blew, carrying stray leaves along with it. Clouds littered the sky just enough to keep the sun's blinding rays at bay and the trees, although barely containing any leaves left, still stood proudly overlooking two limp figures sheltering beneath its mighty oak limbs.

One was stretched out in an awkward manner that didn't look the slightest bit comfortable but a content sigh that emerged from the creature spoke otherwise.

This sound started the other figure nearby, who lazily glanced over and rolled her green eyes. She reached forward with her arms, fully extending the claws as far as they could go, hearing silent pops from her spine. She sat up and stretched her wings, waking up from their sleep.

"Spyro… Spyro…wake up…"

The purple blob that was stretched out groaned but remained where he was. The dark dragoness shook her head and gracefully walked over, grinning mischievously.

"Aw, you look simply heroic, poised ready for battle." She gently nipped the side of his neck, resulting in a slight shiver. Spyro shot upright in fright.

"Cynder, you know I hate that!" Cynder giggled.

"Well you should've gotten up earlier. Sleeping beauty is still out, do you want to have the honours?"

"Very well. Sparx, hey Sparx, time to get up." The glowing dragonfly was perched on a thick leaf, curled up with another leaf on top to keep his body temperature in.

"…neah….hzzzzz…ladies, ladies! Plenty' a Sparx to go a…round…nzzzzk..." The two suppressed their giggles as Spyro nudged his brother gently with his cheek.

"Alright Sparx, rise and shine!" With a very soft breath, a mist cloud appeared and slowly floated over Sparx, who shot up, squealing like a girl from the sudden cold. The two chuckled even as the glowing bug glared at them.

"So the she-dragon's talked you into bumping me off, eh?" He asked suspiciously, crossing his arms. "What where you two up to anyway? Did you beat the evil Mary?"

"It's Malefor." Spyro corrected as Sparx shrugged.

"Whatever, so is he gone?" They nodded.

After Spyro used his powerful bloodline to bring the planet back together-well, almost, he and Cynder flew through the sky, cheering with joy at their near-impossible victory.

It happened to be a coincidence that they encountered Sparx, who wondered on his own chasing butterflies. Imagine his shock when the two land in front of him alive and well.

They had spent the entire day resting underneath that tree so all three of them would have the strength to journey to Warfang, the Dragon City.

Cynder stretched her wings.

"Are we going?" Spyro nodded, kicking off the ground and taking flight with Cynder and Sparx in tow.

Now that they were in the sunlight, above most of the low clouds, he could see the damage they both received.

Cynder's left horn had a slight crack in it, so did the lower one beside it and part of her right wing membrane was torn, how she could still fly, Sparx had no clue but her jewellery was cracked and chipped, the pink underbelly showing a few dark purple bruises that had started to swell.

Spyro had a large bruise behind his right shoulder that was almost black and the surrounding scales had turned a greenish yellow colour near his wing. A large gash ran from the middle of his back that went down the left side of his stomach, leaving three massive slashes that exposed the precious, delicate flesh beneath. The tip of his right horn had been smashed off and his left paw was swollen and bruising. Sparx suspected it hurt a lot since Spyro cradled it close to his body, even in flight.

_**Author's note**_

_**Hi guys! A LOS Spyro story that all of you can enjoy! Sorry it's so short but it's 12:30am here. Anyway, so sorry this took me a while! I had to help out for a while and got distracted but it's finally here! So please review and check out my other Spyro story, which is set in Hero's tale, called Shades of Lavender.**_


	2. Rain

**The Legend of SPYRO:**

_**Malefor's Curse**_

**Chapter two:**

**Rain**

"How much further?" Sparx groaned as he spotted the dark clouds lingering ahead.

"We're getting close Sparx, just like the last time you asked." Cynder replied, flapping her wings in a powerful beat to keep herself airborne. Her side was aching from their battle against the Dark Master after he slammed her and Spyro into the wall as they fell into the world's core.

Spyro flapped his wings and slightly nodded his head despite being lost in thought. A depressing cloud loomed overhead as the weight of the moisture inside became too much for the cloud to bear. The trio jumped when an incredible bang rang about them, followed by a heavy downpour.

"We need to get out of this weather! This way!" Spyro called before going into a dive with Cynder and Sparx in pursuit.

They entered a lush green forest, landing just beside a crystal-clear river but they had no time to admire the scenery as they headed into a crevice in the nearby mountain wall. Spyro limped over to the wall and gently laid down but he leaned on his bad paw and crashed with a heavy thud and grunt.

"How badly are you hurt?" He huffed and looked up at her.

"I'll be fine until we reach Warfang, until then, I'll manage. Are you okay?" She nodded.

"I'm fine."

"So no one asks if I'm okay?" They rolled their eyes in unison before looking at Sparx.

"Are you okay Sparx?" Spyro asked and he shrugged.

"No, really, I'm fine guys, really!"

Spyro shuddered. The cold did help with his paw but his open wounds started to sting. He sighed before spitting a flame into the centre of the area. Cynder looked at him.

Was he…turning….pinkish?

She trotted over, anxiety building in her chest.

"Spyro, are you sure you're okay?" He slowly nodded but his body was shivering violently. She lifted a paw and gently placed it on the side of his neck.

"Cynder, I'm fine…" She frowned.

"No, no you're not. You're burning up and your scales have changed."

"She's right, you look like a strawberry."

"Sparx!" He held up his hands and backed away a bit.

"What? I'm just being honest." She blinked, looking out the crevice they had just squeezed through to get into this opening. Even from here, the sound of rain pouring down was deafening. If she tried to fly out for help, she'd only get sick too.

Unfortunately she had to get a headache at that moment as Spyro collapsed.

"Hey Cynder, you're looking a bit hot yourself." She looked over at Sparx.

"What?"

"You're going red too." She looked down at her scales. The black was now a deep burgundy. She coughed as her vision spun. Her head fell to the side as she passed out too. Sparx jumped, looking at the two hopelessly.

"Now what do I do?" He looked between them, trying to figure out a plan. A shadow approached them.

"Are they alright?" A voice asked as Sparx shot behind the unconscious Spyro.

"Whoa! What?"

A small dragon stood off to the corner. She had pale blue scales with a bring purple mane and white wings with a pink belly. Her eyes were also purple. She was the same age as when Spyro first found out he wasn't a bug.

"They don't look too good." Sparx blinked.

"Why's a kid here?" The dragoness blinked.

"I live here. Why are you here?" The dragonfly explained the storm and the fact that the legendary purple dragon…was the one passed out in front of her.

"So who are you?" The Dragon blinked, tilting her head, making her mane fall over the side of her face.

"I'm Frosteine but everyone calls me Frostie." The dragonfly hovered over.

"Frostie? Can you help at all? I'd carry them to a healer but you know, they're heavy, especially the purple one." Frostie chuckled.

"I'll find the Shaman Sparkles." He turned slightly red.

"It's _Sparx._ Should you find the She-man?"

Frostie burst into laughter as she wondered off around the corner.

He watched the strange blue dragon vanish around the corner. Spyro groaned before his eyelids open slightly, his eye visible only for a second as it rolled into the back of his head in a fitful sleep.

Almost an hour passed before Frostie returned with a feline in a hooded cloak. Instead of the cheetahs, like Sparx knew, this creature was completely black except for the bright yellow eyes. He shivered from the unnatural look about them.

"The purple dragon?" He pointed and the black feline crouched beside the two dragons, resting a hand on both of their necks. The feline placed a strange leaf on their necks before checking the bottoms, which turned a sickly yellow and withered away.

"What's wrong with them Midnight?" Frostie asked as the feline looked at her.

"They're both exhausted which let the infection get in easier and the cold has severe damage to their open wounds. We need to take them to the village."

The two Cheetahs behind them stepped forward and picked up the two limp dragons before heading off deeper into the cave.

**End Chapter**

**So sorry this took forever, I hate writer's block and the internet went down, plus the weather made it impossible for my aircard to connect. Grr, anyway so sorry this chapters short **** but yes, Spyro and Cynder got sick, lucky Frosteine was there!**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, I own Frosteine, Midnight and any new characters.**


	3. Feverish Nightmare

**The Legend of SPYRO:**

_**Malefor's Curse**_

**Chapter three:**

**Midnight and Frosteine**

The first thing Spyro felt was something cold on his forehead. He could barely open his eyes before they watered from the blinding light, making him squeezed them tightly.

"…Nrgh…" There was a childish giggle that made the purple dragon tense slightly. His other wounds throbbed but he tried to ignore them and open his eyes, still failing.

"Oh, you're awake! That's great! Midnight is making a special potion to chase the sickness away."

"W-where…am-?"

"Another Cheetah village but this one is black without the spots." Sparx spoke as Spyro opened his eyes, managing to keep them open.

Sparx hovered beside him and Cynder was resting on the left side of him, in a nest about a few feet away. He glanced down, seeing he was lying on one as well. It was a bit prickly but compared to the ice cavern they were in, this was luxury.

"Who are you?" He asked the small blue dragon who sat beside a hooded figure. She giggled again.

"I'm Frosteine!" Frosteine giggled again before Midnight stood and walked over with an old silver bowl. This creature was similar to Hunter but a bit slimmer and more feminine.

"Drink this Purple Dragon, it will help your body fight the sickness."

"T-thank you. If you don't mind me asking…what kind of Cheetah are you?" Midnight blinked calmly.

"I am not a Cheetah, I am a Panther." There was a groan as Midnight casually glanced over. "You're friend is awake." She brought another bowl over and knelt in front of Cynder.

"Mmm…my head…" She groaned before she noticed the figure in front of her.

"Drink this, it will help you get well." The panther said, placing the bowl before her and walking over to a large brown book.

"Thank…you…" The black dragoness was still dazed but tasted the formula.

It was tangy and very strong but had the faintest taste of several herbs that the pair couldn't identify. However, their aches and throbbing wounds ceased complaining and their muscles relaxed. Another odd sensation spread through their bodies. It was like their scales were expanding but glancing at their hides, they found no such change besides the absence of their injuries.

"So you two are patched up and all dandy, right?" Came Sparx's voice as he flew over to Midnight. "So Doc, tell me, are these two _'Mighty Dragons'_ ready for flight?"

"I wouldn't move just yet, perhaps a day's rest should give the formula and your bodies all the time they need to recover." Frosteine wondered over.

"What's the hurry for? I thought the bad dragon was gone?" Spyro nodded.

"Malefor is gone but the guardians in Warfang need to know we're still alive and well."

"Almost well." Sparx corrected as Spyro just shot him a look.

"Besides, they may need us to help clean up the damage. I don't mean to be rude but what is such a young dragoness doing in a frozen place like this?" Cynder asked as the young dragon blinked.

"Well I like the cold but I've always been here with Midnight." The hooded panther had been sitting on an old curvy chair beside the fire reading the thick leather book. The chair had the shape of an egg made from thick oak wood.

"Is that true?" Cynder asked and she nodded.

"It is. I found her egg outside my den."

"I'm so sorry." Frosteine shook her head.

"Don't worry about it mister purple dragon sir! I'm very happy here with Midnight!"

Cynder started laughing. Spyro blinked, looking over at her and wondering what was so funny. Sparx caught on and started laughing too.

"Well Spyro, looks like you have a new name!" Sparx chuckled as Spyro just rolled his eyes. Frosteine shook her mane, which fell around her neck.

"So why do you have a mane?" Frosteine shrugged.

"Dunno but it's super fluffy and warm!" She giggled, shaking her head side to side so the purple mess flipped about like ribbons. Cynder smiled.

"Perhaps you two should rest. I need to retrieve some water." Sparx flew up to Midnight.

"Uh, isn't it all, you know, frozen?" The panther blinked.

"I collect the snow then boil it to make hot water that kills any germs within it. Frosteine will be here to keep you company." She said, standing and walking out with a bucket.

"Ooooh mysterious!" The blue dragoness looked at him.

"That's who Midnight is but she's friendly enough. Wanna play a game?"

"What game would that be? I spy? Guess it?"

"Dragon knaughts?" He frowned.

"What now?" Frosteine picked up a board in her mouth and brought it over, placing it on the ground and grabbed a velvet bag, placing it beside it.

"It's fun, I'll show you how to play!" She pulled all the pieces out and placed them on the board with her very long claws, which had been retracted in her paws so only the tip was visible. They were the length of Sparx.

"Nice claws, very sharp." He said, glancing at them wearily.

"They get in the way if I don't pull them in. Anyway, your pieces are lined up there…"

Spyro chuckled quietly as he watched Frosteine explain the rules of Dragon Knaughts. He looked over only to find that Cynder was curled up, fast asleep again. He smiled. He was so glad Cynder didn't die but his mind turned to Ignitus.

His heart sank at the memory. Ignitus consumed by his own element. His eyes watered as his claws dug into the hay. Why did he have to sacrifice himself?

_Because there was no other way._ Part of his mind told him. _Ignitus knew this._ Spyro hated that the voice was right but he still wanted his mentor and friend back. He shut his eyes, wanting to get away from reality. His body was still tense as he fell into the dark cloak of his subconscious.

Spyro opened his eyes, feeling a bit better. He stood and looked around.

He was back in the swamp.

"Come on Spyro, are we playing or not?" He looked over at Sparx. He….seemed smaller.

"Sparx? Something's different about you."

"Says the giant purple dragonfly." He frowned before looking down at himself and tensing.

He was young again.

He looked up as Sparx flew off ahead.

"Hey! Sparx! Wait!" He ran after him as Sparx vanished into a dark cave. Spyro just reached the cave but there was no sign of his brother. "Sparx? Where are you?" He slowly crept in, keeping his head low as he cautiously moved forward.

The cave was massive but there was no dirt in here. Every part of the cave, the floor, the walls, the ceiling, it was all made of a familiar purple crystal. It glimmered and as he stepped into the cave, the crystal beneath his paws glowed a soft purple, the same colour as the fury he blasted at Malefor.

_Clunk_

He glanced up, seeing a shadow of a dragon standing alone on the other side. Spyro blinked before stepping forward, the crystal glowing wherever he touched.

As he approached the shadow, several floating crystals appeared, each one containing an image of his friends, which fell to the ground, transforming into a crystal statue of each individual in a terrified pose.

Sparx was frozen on the ground, holding his arm up as if something were about to strike him. Cynder was next but she was older, not as old as when he fought her but the age of a young adult. Her eyes were frozen wide open with tears about to fall. Hunter was on the ground holding a wound on his chest, Terrador was on his side, glaring hatefully up. Cyril's face was scrunched up in pain and Volteer had a shocked expression.

He continued past them, all of their faces forever etched into his memory. Another stood before him between the shadow and Spyro.

It was Ignitus.

Unlike the others, his face had no expression. His eyes began to glow an angry red and steam rose from his nostrils as a massive crack sounded through the cave. The crystal on the side of his face fell off to show Ignitus' eye, staring at him, the rest slowly crumbling until his head was free.

"Ignitus…" The guardian looked at him.

"Young dragon, what have you done?" Spyro shook his head.

"But…but I haven't done anything! What's happened to everyone here?" He had a mournful expression. The crystal covering Ignitus started to crumble but did not fall off.

"The curse…" Ignitus' eyes glazed over as he turned to dust and was blown away by the wind.

"IGNITUS! NO!"

He was alone, surrounded by his friends, frozen in fear, pain and misery.

"_**No…you are not alone…**_" Spyro looked up at the shadow as glowing yellow eyes stared at him.

"…Malefor…!" He gasped but something was different. He wasn't threatening like before, he seemed upset, misery around him like a plague.

"_**Why am I still haunted by such memories? Why are you here?**_" Spyro stood in a defensive pose.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S GONE!" Malefor glanced over at him tiredly.

"_**Who's gone?**_" Spyro's eyes watered as tears threatened to fall.

"_**IGNITUS! **__YOU KILLED HIM!"_ The Dark Master shook his head.

"_**I…no…I…SHUT UP! YOU'LL DRAW THEM!"**_ The dragon frowned in confusion. Had the Dark Master gone mad? Draw who? Malefor turned and shook his head again.

"Who are you talking about? Answer me-" Malefor spun around, pouncing at Spyro, who could barely dodge as he fell over clumsily. Malefor spun to glare hatefully at Spyro, making him tense.

The flesh on half of his face had withered away, barely hanging on, his wings were torn like a creature had torn them apart savagely and didn't look as if he could use them for flight anymore. His chest had a massive hole in the side and Spyro stared in horror at the beating organ within. Malefor looked like a half decayed corpse.

"_**YOU DID THIS TO ME! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOUFROSTEINE!**_" Spyro tensed. Why did that name sound familiar? He didn't have time to wonder as Malefor shot forward, pinning him under a massive skeleton claw.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"_**I will use your hatred and misery to extract my revenge purple dragon. You will all suffer for what you did to us.**_" Spyro struggled.

"Us?"

"…_Spyro…!"_ He looked around. That sounded like-

"_SPYRO WAKE UP!"_

He shot upright with a gasp, drenched in sweat. Cynder, Sparx and Frosteine were staring at him worriedly as Midnight had a paw on his shoulder.

"You were having a nightmare."

**End Chapter**

**Finally! Next Chapter is up! So sorry it's short. Oh yeah, anyone who has read my story **_**Creative Streaks**_** will recognise the name Frosteine. Some characters in my stories may share names and have something to represent that other character in the other story. Also if you're an old school fan of Spyro, there's **_**Shades of Lavender**_** which has Red in it and yes, the story is complete.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, I own Frosteine, Midnight and any new characters.**


	4. Those Dreams

**The Legend of SPYRO:**

_**Malefor's Curse**_

**Chapter four:**

**Those Dreams**

He gasped again, the cool air making the sweat feel like ice, sending chills down his spine as his wings twitched.

"J-just a nightmare…?" Cynder nodded.

"Yes, you gave us a fright. Do you want to talk about it?" Spyro shook his head, trying to calm his throbbing heart.

"I'm…" The image of Ignitus flashed through his mind. "….fine…." Cynder didn't believe him but kept silent as Sparx hovered over to his brother.

"Are you sure buddy? Unless," Spyro looked up at him, thinking he caught on but he only grinned. "It was one of _those_ dreams, huh?" Spyro's face burned brighter than any flame could ever hope to accomplish.

"S-Sparx! NO! By the Ancestors, no it was not!" Frosteine trotted over, hearing the commotion.

"What does he mean by…_those_…dreams?"

They could hear laughter from a certain dragoness as Spyro just buried his head under the hay, something barely audible that sounded like 'forget about it'

"May the Ancestors spare me of this embarrassment that continually rots my innards and carry me onto a better place." Sparx laughed.

"Dang man, you sound like Cyril." The purple dragon of legend only whined, placing both paws on top of his head but the images from his dream still haunted him.

What did Malefor mean by 'us'? Was this another vision and why did he say Frosteine's name? And Ignitus…he didn't want to think about what caused that look on his face, it tore his heart worse than…the belt…

The room became unnaturally cold but the two were too busy laughing to take notice as the hooded figure of Midnight returned, shutting the thick door behind her.

"What's all this? Frosteine?" The blue dragon shook her mane out of the way and turned to face her friend.

"I don't know. What does it mean when someone says _those_ dreams?"

**End Chapter**

**Looks like TLOS isn't as serious as we thought lol but yes, terribly sorry for how long it's taken me to updated, we've been packing everything up to move to a new house, yay! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are more than welcome and if you have any questions feel free to ask, it helps make these chapters and this story better.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, I own Frosteine, Midnight and any new characters.**


End file.
